wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Straszydło z Przepaści Niebieskiego Jana
}} Opowieść tę znaleziono w papierach Dr. Jamesa Hardcastle zmarłego na suchoty w dniu 4 Lutego 19... roku, w Londynie, na South Kensington. Ludzie bliżej go znający — nie wydając stanowczego sądu o tym szczególnym wypadku — twierdzą jednomyślnie, że był to człowiek z trzeźwym i ścisłym umysłem uczonego, pozbawiony zupełnie wyobraźni, niezdolny do wyjaśnienia jakichkolwiek nadprzyrodzonych zjawisk. Opowiadanie jego złożone było w kopercie z napisem: Krótkie sprawozdanie z wypadku, jaki mi się przytrafił w pobliżu folwarku panien Allerton, wiosną zeszłego roku. Koperta była zapieczętowana, a na odwrotnej stronie dopisano ołówkiem. „Kochany panie Seaton. Zapewne nie będzie dla ciebie obojętną, a nawet może sprawi ci przykrość, gdy się dowiesz że niedowierzanie, z jakiem przyjąłeś moją opowieść, stało się powodem że nie powiedziałem nikomu ani słowa o mojem zdarzeniu. Umierając pozostawiam jego opis, w nadziei, że u ludzi nieznanych znajdę więcej wiary niż u przyjaciela”. Nie udało się wyjaśnić kto jest ten Seaton. Mogę dodać to tylko, że tak pobyt nieboszczyka na folwarku panien Allerton, jak i szczegóły popłochu tam wynikłego, zostały niezbicie stwierdzone. Po tem objaśnieniu, podaje ściśle to co pozostawił zmarły. Opowiadanie pisarza jest w formie dziennika; niektóre ustępy są opatrzone dopiskami — inne powykreślane. 17 Kwietnia. Odczuwam już dobroczynny wpływ cudownego, podgórskiego powietrza. Folwark Allertonów leży na wysokości 1470 stóp nad powierzchnią morza, to można już uważać za górskie powietrze. Oprócz codziennego kaszlu rankami, nie czuję prawie żadnych dolegliwości, a dzięki dobremu mleku i świeżej baraninie, mam wszelkie widoki zyskania na wadze. Sądzę, że Saanderson będzie ze mnie zadowolony. Obie panny Allerton są zachwycająco oryginalne i dobre: miłe, kochane, ciężko pracujące, stare panny, gotowe zlać na obcego, chorego człowieka, całe skarby serdeczności, niespotrzebowanej dla męża lub dzieci. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że stare panny to istoty bardzo pożyteczne, że są one jedną z najdzielniejszych sił w zarządzie gminnym. Niekiedy dowodzą że są niepotrzebne na świecie, ale coby robił bez ich opieki, nieszczęśliwy, chory, niepotrzebny nikomu człowiek? Nawiasem mówiąc, pomimo całej swej prostoty, zrozumiały one prędko, dlaczego Saanderson zalecił mi pobyt w ich posiadłości. Profesor pochodzący z ludu, i przypuszczam, że może młodość swoją spędził w tych właśnie okolicach. Miejscowość to zupełnie odludna, a kraj niezmiernie malowniczy. Folwark składa się z pastwisk północnych w nieregularnego kształtu dolinie. Ze wszystkich stron wznoszą się fantastyczne wzgórza kordowe, tak miękkie, że można z nich wykrzesać palcami odłamki skał. Pełno wszędzie zagłębień i jaskiń. Gdyby uderzyć olbrzymim młotem, rozległby się głuchy łoskot, jak po uderzeniu w bęben, albo też zapadłaby się powierzchnia granitu, odkrywając rozległe, podziemne morze. W tej głębi musi być, jakieś morze, bo ze wszystkich stron, spływają z gór strumyki i zapadając się we wnętrzu ziemi znikają bez śladu. Pośród skał wszędzie rozpadliny, a gdy się w nie zapuści, wchodzi się do obszernych jaskiń, które ciągną się krętemi chodnikami w głąb ziemi. Noszę przy sobie małą latarkę od roweru i sprawia mi to nieustanną rozkosz, kiedy nią oświetlam tajemnicze pustkowia, i widzę srebrne odblaski i czarne cienie, występujące na stalaktytach, zwieszających się od wyniosłych sklepień. Zamkniesz latarkę — i zapadasz znowu w nieprzejrzane ciemności. Otworzysz — i widzisz przed sobą scenę z tysiąca i jednej nocy... Ale wśród tych osobliwych rozpadlin jest jedna, budząca wyjątkowe zaciekawienie, bo jest ona dziełem rąk ludzkich, nie przyrody. Nie słyszałem nigdy przed przybyciem w te strony o osobliwym kamieniu, zabarwionym na piękny, błękitny kolor, a znajdującym się w paru zaledwie miejscach na świecie. W tych stronach nazywają go „Niebieskim Janem”. Jest on taką rzadkością, że najprostszy wazon z niego wykuty, miałby wartość bezcenną. Rzymianie, odznaczający się niesłychaną bystrością, odkryli tutaj pokłady tego kamienia i wykuli poziomy szyb w boku góry. Otwór tego szybu, zowie się Przepaścią Niebieskiego Jana i ma kształt regularnie wykutej arkady w skale, do której wejście zarastają gęste krzaki. Piękny chodnik, zrobiony przez rzymskich górników, przecina liczne jaskinie, które wymyła woda, więc wchodząc do rozpadliny, bezpieczniej jest znaleźć swoje ślady i mieć ze sobą dobry zapas świec, bo bez tego, możnaby nie trafić z powrotem na światło dzienne. Nie zapuszczałem się tam nigdy głęboko, ale dziś, stojąc w samej arkadzie tunelu i zapuszczając wzrok w czarną głębinę, ślubowałem sobie że kiedy zdrowie moje się poprawi, poświęcę jakiś czas na zbadanie tych tajemniczych głębin, dla przekonania się, jak daleko Rzymianie wdarli się we wzgórza Derbyskiru. Dziwna rzecz, jak ta wiejska ludność jest zabobonną. Lepsze miałem pojęcie o młodym Armitage’u, który posiada pewne wykształcenie, rozsądek i jest wcale inteligentnym chłopcem w swojej sferze społecznej... Stałem właśnie przy wejściu do Niebieskiego Jana kiedy Armitage przyszedł do mnie prosto przez pole. — Nie boi się pan, panie doktorze? — zagadnął. — Czy się nie boję? — powtórzyłem. A czego miał bym się bać? — Jego — odrzekł tajemniczo, wskazując palcem na czarną czeluść tego Straszydła które mieszka w Przepaści Niebieskiego Jana. Jak łatwo krzewi się niedorzeczna legenda, w wiejskiej bezludnej okolicy! Wybadałem chłopca, na jakiej podstawie żywi taką zabobonną wiarę. Armitage opowiedział mi, że od czasu do czasu, znikają owce z pola, porwane żywcem, niewiadomo przez kogo. Nie chciał nawet słuchać tak prostego wyjaśnienia, że mogły odbić się od stada i zabłądzić same w górach. Raz znaleziono kałużę krwi i pęki wełny owczej, to również — jak mu wykazałem, da się wytłomaczyć, w sposób zupełnie naturalny. Mówił prócz tego, że owce znikają zawsze w bardzo ciemne bezksiężycowe pochmurne noce. Na to odpowiedziałem mu naturalnie, że takie noce są najdogodniejsze dla zwyczajnych złodziejów, którzy je umyślnie wybierają do swoich wypraw. Raz, po takiem zniknięciu zrobiła się w ścianie góry rozpadlina a część odłamów i kamieni rozsypała się naokoło. Dzieło rąk ludzkich, mojem zdaniem. Na ostatek, Armitage przypieczętował swoje argumenta twierdzeniem, że on sam słyszał ryk Straszydła — i że każdy go słyszy, jeżeli dłuższy czas przepędzi przy wejściu do Przepaści. Ryk potężny, dochodzący ze znacznej odległości... Na to, mogłem odpowiedzieć tylko uśmiechem, wiedząc dowodnie, jak dziwne odgłosy wydają podziemne chodniki wód, przepływających przez szczeliny kredowych formacji. Moje niedowierzanie uraziło Armitage’a, więc odwrócił się porywczo i odszedł. Ale teraz muszę zanotować coś dziwnego. Oto, gdym stał jeszcze przy otworze jaskini, rozważając wszystko co mi opowiedział Armitage, i zastanawiając się, jak łatwo to wytłomaczyć, nagle, z głębin szybu doszedł mnie jakiś niesłychanie dziwny odgłos... Jakże go mam określić? Po pierwsze, można było sądzić że to się odzywa gdzieś bardzo daleko, bardzo głęboko we wnętrznościach ziemi. A po drugie — pomimo tej przypuszczalnej odległości odgłos ten był bardzo donośny. Ostatecznie nie był to grzmot — ani łoskot taki, jaki wydaje spadająca woda lub waląca się skała: był to donośny ryk, chrapliwy a przenikliwy, trochę podobny do rżenia końskiego. W każdym razie było to coś dziwnego, co na chwilę — przyznać muszę — potwierdziło słowa Armitage’a. Czekałem jeszcze przy wejściu do jaskini przez całe pół godziny lub dłużej, ale odgłos ten już się nie ponowił, tak że w końcu wróciłem do domu, trochę zaciekawiony. Stanowczo zbadam tę jaskinię, jak tylko powrócą mi siły. Rozumie się, że opowiadanie Armitage’a jest zbyt niedorzeczne, żeby je roztrząsać, ale jednak ten odgłos, coś bardzo zagadkowego... teraz jeszcze, gdy piszę, grzmi w moich uszach. 20 Kwietnia. W ciągu ostatnich trzech dni, robiłem parę razy wycieczki do Przepaści Niebieskiego Jana i nawet zapuściłem się w jej wnętrze, ale światło mojej latarki rowerowej jest tak słabe i nikłe że nie śmiem zapuszczać się daleko. Trzeba się przygotować porządniej... Nie słyszałem już więcej nic i prawie mógłbym przypuszczać, że padłem ofiarą złudzenia, halucynacji wywołanej opowiadaniem Armitage’a... Naturalnie jego przypuszczenia nie mają sensu, a jednak muszę przyznać, krzaki przy wejściu do jaskini, tak wyglądają, jakby jakiś ciężki zwierz, przedzierał się przez nie... Zaczyna mnie to zaciekawiać. Nie mówiłem nic pannom Allerton, bo one i bez tego są aż nazbyt zabobonne, ale kupiłem sobie świec i zamierzam prowadzić na własną rękę badania. Zauważyłem dziś rano, że wśród kłaków wełny, rozrzuconych wśród zarośli w pobliżu jaskini, jeden był zbroczony krwią. Tłomaczę to sobie tem, że gdy owca włóczy się po takich skalistych wzgórzach, łatwo może się skaleczyć, ale jednak ten zakrwawiony pęk wełny przejął mnie nagłym dreszczem i na chwilę cofnąłem się od rzymskiej arkady. Z czarnej głębi w którą się wpatrywałem, wionął na mnie smrodliwy wyziew... Czy podobna wierzyć, żeby jakieś nieznane stworzenie — jakiś groźny potwór — miał czaić się w tych czeluściach? Nie mógłbym nawet przypuścić nic podobnego, gdy bym był zdrów, ale gdy zdrowie nie dopisuje, każdy robi się nerwowy i skłonny do przywidzeń. Zachwiałem się na chwilę w postanowieniu i gotów byłem porzucić tajemnicę starego szybu — jeżeli tajemnica istnieje rzeczywiście — i zrzec się jej wyjaśnienia. Ale dziś w nocy ocknęła się nanowo ciekawość a nerwy uspokoiły się. Mam nadzieję, że jutro uda mi się posunąć trochę dalej, spojrzeć oko w oko tej tajemnicy. 22 Kwietnia. Spróbuję uporządkować i spisać dokładnie o ile się da — moją nadzwyczajną przygodę wczorajszą. Wyruszyłem popołudniu, prosto do Przepaści Niebieskiego Jana. Wyznaję że powróciły moje wczorajsze obawy gdym rzucił okiem w otchłań i pożałowałem żem nie wziął z sobą towarzysza na tę wyprawę. Ale odzyskawszy wnet odwagę, zapaliłem świecę, zapuściłem się w ciernistą gęstwinę i zacząłem schodzić w głąb szybu wykutego w skale. W odległości pięćdziesięciu kroków od wejścia, chodnik załamywał się nagle pod kątem prostym, a ziemia zasypana była kamienistemi odłamami. Nie jestem geologiem, ale zdaje mi się, że ściany korytarza, są z materjału twardszego niż kreda, bo pozostawione przez narzędzia rzymskich górników na ścianach szybu ślady, a dotąd tak wyraźne, jakby je wykuto wczoraj. Schodziłem, potykając się, na dół, dziwnym, odwiecznym korytarzem, a słaby płomień mojej świecy rzucał naokoło przymglony krąg światła, przy którem cienie wydawały się jeszcze czarniejsze i groźniejsze. Doszedłem w końcu do miejsca, gdzie tunel Rzymian kończył się, obszerną, wymytą przez podziemne wody pieczarą — stanowiącą rozległą salę, obwieszoną u stropu długiemi, białemi stalaktytami. Z tej środkowej sali, rozchodziły się liczne korytarze, wyżłobione przez podziemne strumienie, i zakręcały się w różne strony, spuszczając w głąb ziemi. Przystanąłem, zastanawiając się czy lepiej wrócić czy też zapuścić się odważnie w ten niebezpieczny labirynt, kiedy wzrok mój padł na coś, co przykuło do siebie całą moją uwagę... Większą część dna tej jaskini, pokrywały odłamy skały lub wapienia; ale w jednem miejscu, kapała woda z wysokiego sklepienia, skutkiem czego była tam spora kałuża. W samym środku błota, odcisnął się ogromny ślad — niewyraźne odbicie, głębokie, szerokie, nieregularne, jakby od skały która się stoczyła. Ale nigdzie w pobliżu nie leżały oderwane kamienie, nic, coby wyjaśniało ten odcisk. Zbyt ogromne to było na ślad zwierzęcia a przytem, było tylko jedno, na tak znacznej przestrzeni, że żadne zwierzę nie mogłoby dać tak wielkiego susa. Powstawszy, po ścisłem obejrzeniu zagadkowego odbicia, obejrzałem się na otaczające mnie ciemności, i muszę wyznać, że doznałem bardzo przykrego uczucia i że — mimo wysiłku — świeca mi zadrżała w wyciągniętej ręce... Odzyskałem jednak równowagę gdym się zastanowił że niedorzecznością byłoby ten odcisk olbrzymi i niekształtny brać za ślad jakiegokolwiek znanego zwierzęcia. Nawet słoń nie mógłby zostawić takiego odcisku. Postanowiłem więc, nie dać się odwrócić od zamierzonego celu wyprawy, przez jakieś nieokreślone i niedorzeczne obawy. Nim zapuściłem się dalej, obejrzałem dokładnie ciekawej formacji skały, przy wejściu do chodnika wykutego przez Rzymian. Przezorność ta była konieczna, gdyż z olbrzymiej tej jaskini, rozchodziły się w różne strony korytarze. Upewniwszy się co do kierunku powrotnej drogi, sprawdziłem zapas świec i zapałek i zacząłem posuwać się w głąb, po skalistym i nierównym gruncie. Teraz muszę opisać miejsce, w którem spotkała mnie nagła i straszliwa klęska. Na mojej drodze płynął strumień, około dwudziestu stóp szeroki, szedłem więc przez pewien czas jego brzegiem, upatrując gdziebym mógł się przeprawić suchą nogą, Doszedłem wreszcie do miejsca, w którem na samym środku wody, leżał wielki, płaski głaz, w odległości dobrego kroku. Ale głaz ten oderwany od skały, węższy był od spodu; zachwiał się podemną gdym na niem stanął i zrzucił mnie w wodę zimną jak lód. Świeca mi zagasła a ja wpadłem w wodę, szamocząc się w głębokiej, zupełnej ciemności. Dźwignąłem się wreszcie na nogi, więcej rozśmieszony niż przestraszony wypadkiem. Świeca wypadła mi z ręki i utonęła w strumieniu, ale miałem dwie jeszcze świece w kieszeni, więc nie było to nic strasznego. Wyjąłem zaraz jedną i wziąłem pudełko z zapałkami by ją zapalić. Ale dopiero wtedy zrozumiałem groźne położenie. Zapałki zamokły gdym upadł w wodę. Nie chciały się zapalić... Gdym się o tem przekonał, zdawało mi się, że jakaś lodowata ręka ściska mi serce. Ciemność była nieprzebita i groźna. Taka ciemność, że przyłożyłem rękę do twarzy ażeby dotknąć się czegoś rzeczywistego... Stałem bez ruchu, usiłując odzyskać spokój. Probowałem odrysować w myśli drogę którą przyszedłem. Niestety! Znaki, jakiemi miałem się kierować w powrocie, mieściły się wysoko na ścianach a w ciemności niepodobna było ich namacać. Pamiętałem tylko ogólnie kierunek drogi i miałem nadzieję, że idąc powoli i macając skały, dojdę wreszcie do chodnika Rzymian. Poszedłem bardzo wolno — uderzając się wciąż o skały — na rozpaczliwe poszukiwanie... Ale wkrótce zrozumiałem że to jest niepodobieństwo. W czarnej, aksamitnej ciemności, traciłem zupełnie przytomność umysłu. Zanim uszedłem dwanaście kroków, nie mogłem już zdać sobie sprawy gdzie jestem. Szmer strumienia, jedyny odgłos jaki się tam dawał słyszeć, wskazywał mi miejsce gdzie jest woda, lecz gdybym się oddalił od brzegu, zbłądziłbym natychmiast. Rozumiałem dobrze niemożebność odnalezienia drogi w zupełnym mroku, w labiryncie krętych korytarzy wapiennych. Usiadłem na kamieniu i zastanowiłem się nad mem nieszczęśliwem położeniem. Nie powiedziałem nikomu, że mam zamiar pójść do Przepaści Niebieskiego Jana więc niemożna było oczekiwać, żeby przyszła po mnie jakaś ratunkowa wyprawa. Musiałem liczyć tylko na własne siły, ażeby się wyplątać z niebezpieczeństwa. Pozostawała mi jeszcze nadzieja że zapałki wyschną. Padając w wodę zamoczyłem tylko połowę mojej osoby. Lewe ramię, zostało nad powierzchnią wody. Włożyłem więc pudełko z zapałkami pod lewą pachę. Wilgotne powietrze jaskini, zrównoważy się ciepłem mojego ciała, ale i w tym nawet razie wiedziałem, że muszę czekać parę godzin zanim zobaczę światło. Tymczasem nie pozostawało mi nic innego, tylko uzbroić się w cierpliwość. Szczęśliwym trafem miałem w kieszeni kilka biszkoptów, które zabrałem wychodząc. Zjadłem je chciwie i popiłem wodą z tego obrzydłego strumienia, który spowodował całe nieszczęście. Macając znalazłem sobie wygodne siedzenie wśród głazów, gdzie mogłem się oprzeć plecami; usiadłem, wyciągnąłem nogi i czekałem. Przemokłem szkaradnie i zziąbłem, ale pocieszałem się rozmyślaniem, że nowoczesna nauka zaleca w takich chorobach jak moja system otwartych okien i przechadzek, bez względu na stan pogody. I powoli — ukołysany pluskaniem i głęboką ciemnością — zapadłem w niespokojną drzemkę. Jak długo to trwało — nie wiem. Może godzinę, może kilka godzin. Lecz nagle wyprostowałem się na mem skalistem siedzeniu: każdy nerw drgał we mnie, wszystkie zmysły natężone były w straszliwym niepokoju... Bo oto usłyszałem jakiś odgłos — odgłos, różniący się od plusku wody. Odgłos ten ucichł lecz echo jego miałem jeszcze w uszach... Byłaby to wyprawa po mnie? Nie — bo w takim razie wołanoby na mnie, a to co mnie zbudziło, ten odgłos niewyraźny, nie był wcale podobny do ludzkiego głosu... Serce mi biło, nadsłuchiwałem wstrzymując oddech... Usłyszałem znowu! I znowu! Teraz już bez przerwy... Stąpanie — tak — niezawodnie stąpanie żywego stworzenia... Ale jakie stąpanie! Robiło ono wrażenie niesłychanego ciężaru, niesionego na miękkich, gąbczastych łapach — kroków stłumionych lecz wyraźnych. Ciemność była nieprzebita, ale odgłos kroków równy i pewny. I bez żadnej wątpliwości, zbliżał się w moją stronę... Pot zimny mnie oblał, włosy stanęły dębem na głowie, gdym się wsłuchiwał w te pewne i ciężkie kroki. Było to niezawodnie jakieś zwierzę, a wnosząc z szybkości jego chodu, zwierzę które widzi w ciemnościach. Przyległem nisko do skały jakbym chciał zlać się z nią w jedno... Kroki zbliżały się ciągle, i nagle stanęły i usłyszałem głośne bulgotanie i pluskanie. Coś piło wodę ze strumienia! A potem — nastała cisza, przerywana tylko parskaniem i chrząkaniem, gwałtownem i donośnem. Czy to coś mnie zwęszyło? Miałem w nozdrzach pełno smrodliwego wyziewu, trującego i obrzydliwego... Posłyszałem znowu stąpania... Teraz już po tej stronie strumienia na której siedziałem... Kamienie skrzypiały o kilka kroków od miejsca gdzie leżałem przytulony do skały... Potem kroki zaczęły się oddalać. Posłyszałem plusk wody, gdy to coś przeszło na drugą stronę strumienia — i wreszcie ucichły, w tym samym kierunku, z którego przybyły. Długo leżałem na skale, zbyt przerażony żebym się mógł ruszyć. Przypomniał mi się odgłos dochodzący z głębiny — obawy Armitage’a — dziwny odcisk na wilgotnem błocie... I ten ostatni, niezbity dowód, że istotnie przebywa tu jakiś niepojęty potwór —coś zupełnie niedzisiejszego, przerażającego, czającego się w otchłani podziemnej. Nie mogłem sobie wcale wyobrazić jego kształtów ani rodzaju — oprócz tego, że stąpa lekko a jest olbrzymi. Walka między rozsądkiem, który dowodził mi że nic podobnego nie może istnieć — a świadectwem zmysłów stwierdzających, że naprawdę istnieje — toczyła się w mojej głowie, gdym tak leżał bez ruchu. W końcu gotów już prawie byłem uznać, że to zdarzenie było tylko częścią okropnego snu i że anormalne położenie w jakiem się znalazłem, przyprawiło mnie o halucynacje. Ale pozostawało mi jeszcze ostatnie doświadczenie, dla usunięcia resztek wątpliwości. Wyjąłem z pod pachy zapałki i pomacałem. Były już zupełnie suche. Schyliłem się, potarłem jedną o skałę, ku wielkiej mojej radości, zapłonęła odrazu. Zapaliłem świecę i rzuciwszy ostatnie, trwożne spojrzenie za siebie, w nieprzebite mroki jaskini, poszedłem śpiesznie w kierunku rzymskiej kopalni. Po drodze minąłem zagadkowy odcisk na błocie... Stanąłem zdumiony, bo oto teraz na tem błocie zobaczyłem trzy takie same ślady, olbrzymie, nieregularne w zarysach, a tak głębokie, że dawały wyobrażenie o potężnej wadze tego, co je wycisnęło... Straszliwa zgroza mnie opanowała. Pochylony osłaniając ręką płomień świecy uciekałem, oszalały z przerażenia do skalistej arkady, i dopiero gdy zadyszany, chwiejąc się na nogach przebyłem już ostatnie zbocze zasypane kamieniami i przedarłem się przez kolczaste zarośla — wyczerpany z sił, upadłem na miękką trawę pod zasianem gwiazdami, pogodnem niebem. Była już trzecia rano gdy wróciłem na folwark, a dotąd jeszcze jestem rozstrojony i drżę po tej okropnej przygodzie. Nie mówiłem nikomu o tem. Muszę postępować ostrożniej. Cóżby pomyślały te biedne, samotne kobiety i prostaczkowie okoliczni, gdybym im opowiedział co mi się zdarzyło? Muszę zobaczyć się z kimś kto mnie zrozumie i poradzi. 25 Kwietnia. Przeleżałem całe dwa dni w łóżku, po tym niesłychanym wypadku w jaskini: Mówię już o tem wyraźnie, bo od tej pory miałem nową przygodę, która wstrząsnęła mnie prawie tak jak pierwsza. Wspomniałem już, że potrzebuję kogoś, ktoby mógł mi poradzić. O porę mil ztąd mieszka dr. Marek Johnson do którego miałem list polecający od profesora Sanndersena. Kiedy już odzyskałem siły o tyle, że mogłem wstać, pojechałem do niego i opowiedziałem, co mi się zdarzyło. Słuchał mnie uważnie a potem badał troskliwie, zwracając szczególną uwagę na moje źrenice. Po skończonem badaniu, nie chciał rozmawiać o mojej przygodzie bo — jak mówił — nie może nic zrozumieć, tylko dał mi bilet do dr. Pietona w Castletone, radząc, ażebym zaraz do niego się zwrócił i opowiedział mu to samo, co jemu, Johnsonowi. Dodał jeszcze, że według jego zdania, jedyny to człowiek, który może mi w tym razie dopomódz. Pojechałem na stację, a ztamtąd do miasteczka odległego o dziesięć mil. Pieton był widocznie osobistością wybitną, a jego nazwisko, wyryte na mosiężnej tablicy połyskiwało przy drzwiach dużego gmachu na krańcu miasteczka; Miałem już zadzwonić, kiedy zbudziła się we mnie nagła nieufność. Poszedłem na drugą stronę ulicy do sklepu, gdzie zapytałem kupca, czy mógłby mnie objaśnić kto jest pan Pieton? — Ależ to najlepszy psychiatra w całem hrabstwie Derby, a oto tu, naprzeciwko, jest jego zakład dla obłąkanych... Łatwo się domyśleć, że nie czekając, otrząsnąłem pył Castletonu z mego obuwia i wróciłem na folwark, przeklinając pozbawionych wyobraźni pedantów, którzy nie mogą zrozumieć że zdarzają się na świecie rzeczy, jakie nie postały nigdy w ich kreciej wyobraźni. Ale teraz, ochłonąwszy z gniewu, muszę przyznać, że postąpiłem względem Armitage’a nie lepiej, niż dr. Johnson względem mnie. 27 Kwietnia. Za czasów studenckich, uchodziłem za człowieka odważnego i przedsiębiorczego. Pamiętam, że kiedy odbywała się obława na widmo w Coltbridge, ja pilnowałem nocą domu, w którym „straszyło”. Byłżeby to wpływ wieku (co prawda, mam dopiero trzydzieści pięć lat) czy też chorobv, która spowodowała taki upadek? Bo serce moje omdlewa, kiedy pomyślę o tej okropnej jaskini, o tem że napewno przebywa w niej jakiś potwór. Co mam zrobić? Niema w ciągu dnia jednej chwili, w którejbym o tem nie myślał. Jeżeli nie powiem nic, tajemnica pozostanie niewyjaśniona. Jeżeli powiem cokolwiek, narobię szalonego popłochu w całej okolicy lub spotkam się z niedowierzaniem, które może się skończyć w zakładzie dla obłąkanych. Jednem słowem uważam, że najlepiej będzie czekać i przygotowywać się do wyprawy, rozważniejszej i lepiej obmyślonej niż ostatnia. Pierwszym krokiem na tej drodze, była wycieczka do Castleton gdzie zdobyłem trochę materjałów: dużą, acetylenową latarnię na pierwszem miejscu, doskonały, dwururny sztucer myśliwski na drugiem. Nająłem ten sztucer i kupiłem do niego tuzin takich nabojów, że położyłyby trupem nawet nosorożca. Teraz jestem już przygotowany na spotkanie mego jaskiniowego przyjaciela. Dajcie mi tylko trochę zdrowia i więcej energii, a spróbuję rozprawić się z nim bez zwłoki. Ale kto i co on zacz? Ach! to pytanie spędza mi sen z powiek. Ileż teorji zbudowałem, poto tylko żeby je zburzyć, jedna po drugiej! To jest coś tak niepojętego... A jednak ten ryk — te ślady w jaskini — ten odgłos stąpań — żadne rozumowanie tego nie wyjaśni. Rozmyślam o odwiecznych legendach starożytności, o smokach i potworach. A może to nie były bajki, za jakie je poczytujemy? Czyliżby na dnie tych podań, kryła śię prawda i czy może — jedynemu z ludzi — przypadło w udziale wyjaśnić tę tajemnicę? 3 Maja. Przez ostatnie dni dręczyły mnie szalone wybryki angielskiej wiosny, a przez ten czas, zdarzyły się rzeczy, których złowrogiego i fatalnego znaczenia, nie mógł zrozumieć nikt, oprócz mnie jednego. Noce były pochmurne i bezksiężycowe, takie właśnie, w jakie według zebranych przezemnie wiadomości, zwykły były ginąć owce. Jakoż ginęły. Dwie owce panien Allerton, jedna starego Pearsona, jedna pani Moulton. Cztery, w ciągu trzech nocy. Znikły bez śladu, a w całej okolicy aż wre, od opowiadań o cyganach i złodziejach. Ale zdarzyło się coś jeszcze ważniejszego. Młody Armitage znikł także. Wyszedł w noc środową ze swego domu, położonego w błotnych pustkowiach — i nikt go odtąd nie widział. Ponieważ nie ma on rodziny, zniknięcie jego zrobiło mniejsze wrażenie. Ludzie mówią że miał długi, że znalazł zajęcie w innej okolicy i że pewnie zgłosi się wkrótce po swoją własność. Ale ja mam poważne wątpliwości w tym względzie. Czy nie jest to prawdopodobniejsze, że ostania tragedja z owcami, skłoniła go do podjęcia kroków, które przyprawiły go ostatecznie o zgubę? Może być — naprzykład — że zaczaił się gdzie, czekając na straszydło, i został przez nie porwany i zawleczony w głębiny gór? Co za niepojęty wypadek, dla ucywilizowanego Anglika w dwudziestym wieku! Ja jednak czuję, że to możliwe a nawet prawdopodobne. Ale w takim razie, czy ja jestem odpowiedzialny za jego śmierć i za wszystkie nieszczęścia, jakie mogą się zdarzyć? Nie podlega wątpliwości, że — wiedząc to co wiem — powinienem się zająć tem, ażeby coś przedsięwzięto — a jeżeli potrzeba koniecznie — przedsięwziąć coś choćby samemu. I zdaje się, że na tem trzeba skończyć: Dziś rano udałem się do najbliższej stacji policyjnej i opowiedziałem wszystko inspektorowi. Inspektor wysłuchał mnie do końca, wpisał moje opowiadanie do ogromnej księgi i ukłonił mi się z najgłębszą powagą; lecz jeszcze nie doszedłem do końca ogrodowej ścieżki, kiedy usłyszałem wybuchy śmiechu. Niezawodnie powtarzał rodzinie moją opowieść... 10 Czerwca. Piszę, siedząc w łóżku, w sześć tygodni po ostatniej mojej notatce w tym dzienniku. Przeszedłem od tej pory, przez okropne wstrząśnienie moralne i fizyczne, i przeżyłem przygodę, jaka rzadko trafia się ludziom. Ale dopiąłem celu. Niebezpieczeństwo grożące od straszydła przemieszkującego w „Przepaści Niebieskiego Jana” skończyło się — na zawsze. Przynajmniej to uczyniłem dla dobra ludzi, ja — złamany chorobą, suchotnik... Teraz spróbuję opisać co mi się zdarzyło, o ile będę mógł najwyraźniej. Noc piątkowa, 31 Maja, była ciemna i pochmurna, odpowiednia dla straszydła. Około jedenastej wyszedłem z domu, zabrawszy z sobą latarnie i sztucer, a w sypialnym pokoju, zostawiłem na stole kartkę, w której napisałem, że proszę — na wypadek gdybym nie wrócił — ażeby mnie szukano w kierunku „Przepaści Niebieskiego Jana”. Poszedłem prosto do otworu rzymskiego szybu i zaczaiwszy się wśród skał przy samem wyjściu, zasłoniłem latarnię i czekałem cierpliwie, z gotową do strzału strzelbą w ręku. Smutne to było wartowanie. W rozległej dolinie widziałem wyraźnie światła po domach; zegar na kościele bił godzinę za godziną, a głos jego dochodził słabo do mnie. Te objawy życia moich bliźnich, uwydatniały jeszcze silniej osamotnienie i potrzebowałem coraz większego wysiłku woli, ażeby zapanować nad trwogą, która kusiła mnie nieustannie do powrotu na folwark i zaniechania raz na zawsze niebezpiecznych poszukiwań. Ale na dnie duszy każdego człowieka, kryje się szacunek dla samego siebie, który przeszkadza mu do cofnięcia się od raz powziętego postanowienia. To uczucie osobistej dumy było jedyną moją podporą, i ono jedno tylko powstrzymywało mnie silnie, kiedy wrodzony ludziom instynkt, naglił do ucieczki. I teraz cieszę się żem wytrwał. Pomimo że drogo za to zapłaciłem, moja godność człowiecza, wyszła przynajmniej bez szwanku. Północ wybiła na wieży kościelnej, potem pierwsza i druga. Była to najciemniejsza godzina nocy. Chmury sunęły nisko, ani jednej gwiazdy na niebie. Sowa kukała gdzieś między skałami, poza tem nic nie było słychać, oprócz lekkich westchnień wiatru. I nagle — usłyszałem! Zdaleka, z głębi otchłani dochodzący odgłos stłumionych stąpań, cichych a ciężkich. Słyszałem zgrzyt kamieni, osuwających się pod krokami olbrzyma... Zbliżał się coraz więcej... Był już tuż przy mnie... Rozległ się trzask łamanych krzaków przy wejściu do szybu, a potem w ciemnościach ujrzałem niewyraźne zarysy jakiejś olbrzymiej masy — jakiejś pierwotnej stwory, wysuwającej się szybko i cicho z głębi szybu... Znieruchomiałem ze strachu i zdumienia. Pomimo że czekałem tak długo, teraz gdy straszydło ukazało się, wrażenie to spadło na mnie niespodziewanie. Leżałem bez tchu i bez ruchu — kiedy wielkie, ciemne cielsko przesunęło się mimo mnie i — znikło w ciemnościach... Ale opanowałem trwogę, gotując się na jego powrót. Żaden odgłos nie dochodził z okolicy pogrążonej we śnie, nic nie ostrzegło o straszydle które wynurzyło się na świat... Nie mogłem wymiarkować jak daleko się oddaliło, ani co robiło, ani kiedy może wracać... Lecz nerwy moje nie zawiodą mnie po raz drugi — straszydło nie minie mnie po raz drugi — nietknięte! Poprzysiągłem to sobie zaciąwszy zęby, trzymając strzelbę gotową do strzału, wysuniętą ze szczeliny między skałami... A jednak stało się prawie toż samo co pierwej. Żaden znak nie ostrzegł mnie że potwór się zbliża, że stąpa po trawie. Tylko nagle — jak olbrzymi rozkołysany cień, potężne cielsko zarysowało się tuż przedemną, kierując się z powrotem do jaskini. A mnie znowu ogarnęła nagła niemoc — zmartwiał palec, oparty na cynglu... Lecz otrząsnąłem się rozpaczliwym wysiłkiem woli. Kiedy zatrzeszczały gałęzie krzaków, i potworny zwierz zapadł w ciemność jaskini, dałem strzał do uchodzącej poczwary. Przy błysku wystrzału, mignęła mi wielka, kosmata masa, coś porosłego najeżonym, twardym włosem, szarej barwy, przechodzącej ku dołowi w białą, olbrzymi tułów na krótkich, grubych, krzywych nogach... Przez jedno tylko mgnienie oka! A potem, usłyszałem zgrzyt kamieni osuwających się pod stopami straszydła, wracającego do swej nory... Nagłym zwycięzkim odruchem, opanowałem trwogę i otworzywszy jaskrawą latarnię, ze strzelbą w ręku zeskoczyłem ze skały i pogoniłem za straszydłem, w głąb starej rzymskiej kopalni. Wspaniała moja latarnia roztaczała jaskrawy blask przedemną, niepodobna do tego żółtawego światełka, które mi wskazywało drogę w pieczarze, przed kilkunastu zaledwie dniami. Biegnąc widziałem, że straszydło pomyka w głąb podziemia, a jego wielkie cielsko, zapełniało sobą całą przestrzeń korytarza. Szerść miało podobną do grubych pakuł, spadającą długiemi, gęstemi kudłami, które kołysały się za każdym jego krokiem. Przypominało to jakąś olbrzymią nieostrzyżoną owcę w całem runie, ale wielkością przenosiło słonia, a grubość dorównywała wzrostowi. Zdumiewam się teraz, że śmiałem ścigać podobne straszydło we wnętrznościach ziemi, ale kiedy nerwy są podniecone a zdobycz z rąk się wymyka, budzi się myśliwski instynkt pierwotnego człowieka i przezorność znika bez śladu. Ściskając strzelbę w ręku, pędziłem co tchu, śladem potwora. Widziałem że zwierz ma chód szybki... Ale miałem się wkrótce dowiedzieć — własnym kosztem — że nie brak mu chytrości. Sądziłem że ucieka w panicznym strachu i że trzeba go tylko ścigać. W moim rozgorączkowanym mózgu nie postała nawet myśl o tem, że on może rzucić się na mnie... Mówiłem już że chodnik w głąb ziemi, przez który teraz biegłem, prowadził do wielkiej środkowej jaskini. Wpadłem do niej, lękając się stracić trop straszydła. Ale straszydło zawróciło na miejscu i stanęliśmy nagle oko w oko. Obraz ten, ujrzawszy w białem, jasnem świetle latarni, wyrył się na wieki w moim mózgu. Zwierz podniósł się na tylne łapy jak niedźwiedź, i stał nademną olbrzymi, groźny, — potwór tak straszliwy, że żadna zmora nocna nie mogłaby mu dorównać w grozie... Przypominał niedźwiedzia — jeżeli umiem sobie wyobrazić niedźwiedzia dziesięć razy większego od wszystkich niedźwiedzi na świecie. Miał jednak coś podobnego do niedźwiedzia w swej postawie i ruchach — w grubych, krzywych przednich łapach, z pazurami białemi jak kość słoniowa, w kudłatej skórze, w czerwonej, rozwartej szeroko paszczy, uzbrojonej w kły potworne. Tylko na jednym punkcie różnił się od niedźwiedzia i od wszystkich stworzeń żyjących na ziemi. Nawet w tej okropnej chwili, dreszcz zgrozy mną wstrząsnął gdym spojrzał w jego oczy, iskrzące się w blasku mojej latarni ogromne, wypukłe kule, białe i martwe. Wielkie jego łapy zakołysały się chwile nad moją głową... a potem spadł na mnie... Padłem i ja na ziemię z pogruchotaną latarnią i już nic dalej nie pamiętam. Kiedy odzyskałem przytomność, byłem już w domu panien Allerton. Dwa dni upłynęły od mojej strasznej przygody w „Przepaści Niebieskiego Jana”. Zdaje się że całą noc przeleżałem w jaskini, nieprzytomny skutkiem wstrząśnienia mózgu, z ciężko uszkodzoną lewą ręką i dwoma żebrami. Rano znaleziono w moim pokoju zostawioną kartkę, zebrało się dwunastu ludzi na ratunkową wyprawę, odszukali moje ślady i przynieśli do domu, gdzie leżałem przez dwa dni w silnej gorączce. Nigdzie nie było śladów potwora ani krwi, dowodzącej że moja kula trafiła go w przejściu. Nie było żadnego dowodu stwierdzającego prawdę moich słów — nic — oprócz śladów na błocie i stanu w jakim mnie znaleziono. Sześć tygodni upłynęło od tej pory i mogę teraz znowu siedzieć na słońcu. Naprost mnie wznosi się strome wzgórze, szare i skaliste, a w jego zboczu, czerni się rozpadlina oznaczająca wejście do szybu „Niebieskiego Jana”. Ale już teraz nikogo nie przejmuje ona trwogą. Nigdy już z tej złowrogiej rozpadliny nie wyłoni się dziwne straszydło na świat boży, między ludzi... Wykształcony ogół i uczeni — dr. Johnson i jemu podobni — mogą się śmiać z mego opowiadania, ale prostaczkowie, mieszkańcy tych okolic, nie powątpiewali ani chwili o jego prawdzie... Nazajutrz po moim powrocie do przytomności, zebrało się kilkuset ludzi nad „Przepaścią Niebieskiego Jana”. Miejscowy dziennik tak to opisał: „Nasz korespondent i kilku odważnych przybyłych z Matlocku, z Buntonu i z innych miejscowości, napróżno proponowali że się spuszczą w głąb kopalni że przeszukają całą jaskinię i chodniki, ażeby ostatecznie sprawdzić nadzwyczajne opowiadanie d-ra Jamesa Hardcastle. Miejscowi mieszkańcy, wzięli w swoje ręce całą sprawę i od samego rana pracowali usilnie, zasypując wejście do podziemia. Szyb zaczyna się stromą pochyłością, po której gorliwe ręce staczały wielkie głazy, odłamy skalne póty, aż szyb został zupełnie zawalony. I tem się zakończył wypadek, który wywołał takie wzburzenie w okolicy. Zdania o tym wypadku są podzielone. Z jednej strony są ci, którzy dowodzą że zły stan zdrowia dr. Hardcastle, mógł spowodować turbekuliczne zajęcie mózgu, które z kolei wywołało dziwaczne złudzenia. Według ich zdania przywidzenie — rodzaj ide fixe doktora — mogło go popchnąć do poszukiwań w podziemiu, a upadek ze skały, tłumaczy fizyczne obrażenia jakim uległ. Lecz z drugiej strony należy wziąć pod uwagę podanie o zagadkowem straszydle przebywającem w „Przepaści Niebieskiego Jana” istniejące oddawna, skutkiem czego, mieszkańcy okoliczni opowieść d-ra Hardcastle i przypadek jaki mu się zdarzył, uważają za ostateczne stwierdzenie faktu. Tak więc stoi ta sprawa i tak pozostanie na zawsze, bo teraz już niepodobna osiągnąć stanowczego wyjaśnienia zagadki. Przechodzi to siły ludzkiego rozumu, żeby wytłomaczyć ją naukowo i uchylić zasłonę, pokrywającą przytoczone fakta”. Może dobrze uczyniłby „Kurjer”, gdyby — przed wydrukowaniem tego sprawozdania—wysłał był do mnie swego przedstawiciela. Myślałem ja nad tą sprawą dłużej i głębiej niż ktokolwiek i być może, potrafiłbym usunąć niektóre szczegóły opowiadania i zbliżyć się o jeden stopień do naukowego wyjaśnienia. Opiszę więc tutaj, jedyne, według mego zdania wytłomaczenie faktów, których rzeczywistość sprawdziłem własnym kosztem. Teorja moja wyda się może nieprawdopodobną, ale nikt nie ośmieli się jej stanowczo zaprzeczyć. Mam silne przekonanie — powzięte jeszcze przed tym wypadkiem — jak dowodzą niniejsze notatki — że w tej części Anglji, znajduje się wielkie, podziemne jezioro czy morze, zasilane wodą mnóstwa strumieni, spływających z gór a przesiąkających w głąb ziemi przez pokłady wapienia. Gdzie są wielkie zbiorniki wody, musi być i parowanie — mgły lub deszcze — i możliwe jest także życie roślinne. Z tego wynika przypuszczenie, że może tam również istnieć i życie zwierzęce, rozwijające się tak samo jak życie roślinne, z zarodków i typów pierwotnych, pojawiających się w pierwszych okresach istnienia ziemi, kiedy połączenie ze światem na powierzchni było łatwiejsze. W podziemnej tej krainie rozwinęła się może odrębna fauna i flora, posiadająca takie potwory jak ten, którego widziałem, a który może ród swój wywodzić od jaskiniowego niedźwiedzia, rozrosłego do olbrzymich rozmiarów i przystosowanego do innych warunków życia. Skutkiem rozlicznych wpływów, życie wewnętrzne ziemi i życie na jej powierzchni, rozwijało się odrębnie. A gdy kiedyś zrobiła się szczelina w głębiach góry, umożliwiło to jednemu zwierzęciu wyjście na górę, do szybu wykutego przez Rzymian i ztamtąd na otwarte powietrze. Zwierzę to — jak wszystkie twory podziemnej przyrody — postradało zmysł wzroku, ale natura wynagrodziła mu niezawodnie ten brak w inny sposób. Potrafiło ono znaleźć drogę i polować na owce na zboczu góry. Dlatego zaś — według mojej teorji — wybierało do tych wypraw najciemniejsze noce, że światło musi razić boleśnie te wielkie potwory, znoszące tylko najgłębszą, nieprzebitą ciemność. I być może, że olśniewający blask latarni acetylenowej uratował mi życie w tej strasznej chwili, gdy znalazłem się oko w oko z poczwarą... W taki sposób wyjaśniłem sobie zagadkę. Pozostawiam ci opis tych faktów, a jeżeli potrafisz je wytłomaczyć — uczyń to; jeżeli wolisz powątpiewać — nie wierz. Ani twoja wiara, ani twoje powątpiewanie, nie zmienią faktów, nie zrobią tego, którego zadanie już skończone. Tak kończy się dziwna opowieść d-ra Jamesa Hardcastle. ---- Zobacz też: *The Terror of Blue John Gap — oryginał opowiadania w języku angielskim * Kategoria:Przekłady z języka angielskiego Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim